blackdesertonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Cooking
Cooking allows the player to produce various cuisine that gives a buff over time, depending on what dish is eaten. As you progress your levels of cooking, you will gain the ability to create better dishes with buffs over time. There are two types of cooking, the Simple Cooking which can use only two ingredients and can be performed anywhere without any extra tools hit L and the advanced cooking laid out in this article, which needs one to own a residence and a cooking utensil in it. How to cook You will need to use a stove in your house to begin cooking. A cooking utensil can be crafted with a tool shop, purchased from inn's or purchased from the marketplace. After you have acquired a cooking utensil, interact with it by pressing the R button to open the cooking window. This window will allow you to select items to cook as well as give you a list of dishes with the dishes you have created before highlighted in blue. The recipe list will not tell you the ingredients for items you have not prepared before. You always have to put in the required amount of ingredients for 1 cooking attempt. If you want to cook the recipe multiple times you'll have to use the continuous production button. Starting a Cooking Quest line Once you are in Velia if you have enabled the ability to see all quests check Quests for information on how to see all quests, you can enter the Inn next to Chief Igor Bartali and talk to the NPC's behind the counter in the corner. You can start a quest line for cooking which can get you started with cooking. This quest will also give you a cooking utensil for no cost. Cooking Speed Cooking has a base speed of 10 seconds. This speed can decrease or increase based on your gear, buffs and cooking tool. The minimum speed is 1.0 seconds. * Balenos Traditional Cooking Utensil +5 seconds * Calpheon Traditional Cooking Utensil +7 seconds * Advanced Cooking Utensil 1 second * Canape Costume 2 seconds * Silver Embroidered Cook's Clothes 1 to -7 seconds (based on enhancement level) * Teff Bread 0.3's or Teff Sandwich 0.5's or Cron Seafood Meal 0.6's don't stack with one another * Life Spirit Stone or Alchemy Stone of life 0.5's to 2.5's based on grade. * Verdure Draught 1.0's Basic setup for 1's cooking: Advanced Cooking Utensil, Canape Costume, +3 Silver Embroidered Cook's Clothes, Cron Seafood Meal, Sharp Alchemy Stone of Life. Note: Due to the connection speed your actual cooking time will always be around 2-4ms more, even at 1.0s theoretical cooking speed. Substitutions Amounts For all recipes designs you can use the general substitution rules: * 1 ingredient of green grade can be replaced by 2-3 white grade ingredients and vice versa. * 1 ingredient of blue grade can be replaced by 3-5 white grade ingredients and vice versa. * 1 fresh fish can be replaced by 2 dried white fishes and vice versa. all dried fish appear white but retain the quality they had before drying, 1 dried fish that was a green one before drying will count as 1 fresh fish Types Recipes Ingredients Main Dishes Cooking Honey Specials Requires Master 6 Simple Food From other wiki: Cooking is one of the Life Skills. Ingredient Classifications: Grain=Potato/Corn/Barley/Wheat/Sweet Potato Fruit=Apple/Grape/Strawberry/Cherry/Pear/ Banana/Pineapple Vegetable=Pumpkin/Tomato/Cabbage/Paprika/Olive Meat=Bear/Wol /Fox/Deer/Weasel/Lamb/Raccoon/Rhino/Pork/Beef Poultry=Chicken/Kuku Bird/Flamingo Lizard Meat=Lizard/Worm/Waragon/Cheetah Dragon Fish= Seafood=Squid/Terrapin/Jellyfish/Crawfish/Crab/Octopus/Starfish/Shellfish/Seahorse Flower Blossom=Roses/Tulips/Sunflowers When asked for: Fish = 1 Dried Green Fish/2 Dried White fish Green Fish = 1 Dried Blue Fish/2 Dried Green Fish/4 Dried White Fish Seafood = Qualities behave the same as with Fish. For ingredients used as components (Not created dishes): 1 Blue Rarity = 3 Green Rarity (ex: 1 Top-Quality Corn = 3 High-Quality Corn 1 Blue Rarity = 5 White Rarity (ex: 1 Top-Quality Corn = 5 Corn 1 Green Rarity = 3 White Rarity (ex: 1 High-Quality Corn = 3 Corn *Better to use more ingredients if needed. ex: Use 6 Corn to replace 2 High-Quality Corn. For dishes used as components: The quantity needed is 50% of a lower quality dish. ex: 1 Blue Tea with a Strong Scent = 2 Green Tea with a Fine Scent. Cooking creates random extras that you can turn in to certain NPC's for extra goods. Right click the item in the inventory and select NPC Location to get a autopath location Category:Cooking Category:Life Skills Category:Crafting